School had Definately Started Again
by power31312
Summary: Sequel to Summer Visit. Draco and Harry arrive back at school, already having problems in their relationship. Jealous friends, schoolwork, not to mention Quidditch, all threaten to split these two up for good. Can they survive these obstacles?
1. Train ride from Hell

**This is my first time trying to write a sequel for a story, so sorry if it's a little out there. Umm… I own none of the characters except for Ron's love interest who isn't introduced yet… little spoiler there. And please review!! **

Harry sighs heavily as he looks out the window of the Hogwart's Express. He was alone right now since Draco was with the prefects in the front of the train. He couldn't believe how things had changed since the summer began, in the first week his aunt and uncle had died. Dudley had been sent to his aunt's house and Harry was supposed to go to Remus', but Remus had unexpectantly went to Africa in the last semester of the school year. Then the Weasley's were in Romania, leaving Harry with no where to go that he would have enjoyed, or so he thought. He somhow ended up at Malfoy Manor for the summer, and that would normally make for a very bad combination, but it turned out pretty good. He was now dating Draco Malfoy, his long time crush, but at the same time enemy. The had some good times over the summer, like a party and swimming, or just lounging around the house, just being with Draco made Harry happy. But Harry didn't know if Draco felt the same way. Last night Draco had had a nightmare and Harry had tried to comfort him, but Draco had pulled away from him. He was still really confused over Draco's reaction to him, all he had wanted to do was make Draco feel better, but instead Draco rejected him and he spent the rest of the night thinking about what had made Draco act the way he did, resulting in less than a good night of sleep.

Harry yawns as the compartment door opens and Ron enters the compartment, sitting across from Harry, "Not get a good night's sleep?" Harry shakes his head still lost in his thoughts as Ron continues, "Yeah, mum woke us all up at six, because apparently we're always late and almost miss the train everytime. So, did your summer actually go that good? I mean whenever I sked you in the letters you always said that you were actually having a good time."

"Yeah, it was okay. I mean I wasn't miserable the whole time. I dealt. Where's Hermione I haven't seen her all day."

"She's in the front with the prefects."

"Why aren't you there?"

Ron pushes his hair out of his eyes, "I skipped out. I mean Hermione will tell me everything that was said anyways, so what's the point in wasting half of the train ride hearing things that I'm only going to hear again?"

Harry shrugs as another yawn escapes his lips, "How was Romania?"

"Interesting… Charlie and mum got into this big blowout though, which kind of ruined the trip for the rest of us, because for the rest of the time mum was in this sour mood and would only take us anywhere if it was educational. But Charlie did take us to some pretty neat places. He said it was the least he could do for making mum so mad."

"What were they arguing about?" Harry asks, he had only met Charlie a couple of times, but he always seemed to have a cool head.

"Charlie asked this girl, umm… Cera something-another, to marry him and mum didn't approve."

"Why not?"

Ron sighs, "Because Cera is almost nine years younger than Charlie. Mom thinks that the age difference is too much. I mean she wasn't all entirely happy about the fact that Bill married Fleur. I don't know, mum just wants us to marry someone who she'll approve of, and since neither Bill or Charlie are doing that… Just imagine the kind of girls that the twins are going to want to marry."

"If they ever grow up long enough to find a girl who will stick with them."

"Are you channeling my mum?"

Harry laughs realizing that what he said actually did sound like something that Mrs. Weasley would say, "Yeah, I guess I was."

"You know, you should cut your hair. It's getting kind of long."

Harry shrugs, he knew that his hair was getting long, but for some reason it didn't feel right to cut it. He hadn't cut it since Sirius died last year. It had grown to a little above his shoulders. He usually just kept it in a ponytail and usually forgot it was even long, unless someone pointed it out, "I just don't fell like cutting it. I kind of like it long."

"Yeah, but mum will have a fit if she sees it that long."

Harry shrugs again as he tries to hide a little yawn, "I still like it."

Ron looks up as the candy cart comes by, "Do you want anything, Harry?"

Harry shakes his head, he wasn't really hungry, what he wanted right now was to talk to Draco and try to understand his feelings last night. Ron gives him a small smile before going to get some candy. Harry looks out the window again, noticing that it was starting to get a little dark, "How long do these meetings usually take?" he asks Ron as he comes back into the compartment.

Ron looks at his watch and gives a little shrug, "It should have already been over. They're probably patrolling the halls right now."

As soon as the words come out of his mouth the door opens and Draco and Hermione come inside.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asks glaring at Draco.

Draco looks coldly at the boy, but doesn't say anything and instead sits down beside Harry, while Hermone takes her seat next to Ron.

"I asked you a question."

"I invited him, Ron," Harry says before Draco can answer, "Just deal with it for me," he was getting annoyed from the constant questioning.

Draco looks over at Harry as he puts his head in his hands and rubs his temples, while Ron crosses his arms over his chest and huffs loudly, "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry looks up at Draco and nods, "Yeah, just the beginning of a headache. I'll see Madame Pomfrey after the feast and get some medicine. It's not that bad."

Draco was acting perfectly normal this morning, it was like his bad mood towards Harry last night never happened and Harry was kind of annoyed by it, because it did happen and he had felt rejected by the boy, when he just wanted to hold him. Thirty minutes had passed since Hermione and Draco came into the compartment and all Ron and Hermione have done is argue the entire time and that to Ron's constant badgering earlier, he was actually starting to get a migrane. Harry looks up at Ron and Hermione through veiled eyes, wishing that one of them would shut up soon.

"But it's the prinicple, Ronald."

"What principle? And don't call me Ronald!?"

"You're supposed to be at the meetings, _Ron_, that's why you were elected prefect."

"The only reason that I was elected prefect is because Dumbledore thought that Haryr had too much on his plate."

"Will you guys just shut up!? You have done nothing but argue for the past half hour," Hermione and Ron look at Harry kind of surprised that he was yelling at them, "What is there even to argue about? This is the first time that you have seen each other in three months, yet all you want to do is yell at each other. Grow up!" he exclaims getting up and storming out of the compartment.

Hermione and Ron continue to watch after him with their mouths hanging slightly open. Draco glances at them before getting up and following Harry. He sees Harry sitting against the wall in the hallway, with his head in his hands.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Draco asks kneeling beside Harry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry answers annoyed not bothering to look up at Draco.

"Is your headache getting worse?"

"My little headache is now a migrane. I just don't feel like talking right now, Draco."

"Did I do something to make you mad? You've been kind of distant all day."

Harry finally snaps and looks up at his boyfriend, "What do you think, Draco? I'm sure not feeling this horrible because of the two screaming kids in there," he says flinging his hand in the direction of the compartment.

Draco sighs and grabs Harry's hand, pulling him up and into the compartment that they were sitting beside.

"I don't want to talk right now, Draco."

"Well, you're going to. I don't know what I did to piss you off at me…"

"You don't know what you did?" Harry interrupts him, "How about rejecting me last night when all I was trying to do was comfort you."

"I was in a bad mood and I just wanted to be left alone. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I was rejecting you. Because I wasn't," he says pulling Harry into an embrace, "I just needed some time to think about some stuff."

"Then why didn't you just say that you needed to think about some stuff instead of going into this long explaination about how your past was so complicated and there were things that I would never understand."

"I'm sorry. I should have done that, but you know me. I don't like people thinking that I'm weak and need someone to lean on, that's why I was so course with you last night. Again I'm so sorry."

"It's okay to need someone to lean on, Draco," Harry says muffled against Draco's neck, "And it's okay to just need people. If you don't have people around you, then you're going to grow up bitter and senile. No one wants to live their life alone. Everybody needs someone."

"But I have you. Who else do I need?"

Harry pulls out of th embrace and looks at Draco, "If you think that you have me, then you have to talk to me and tell me things that you should tell a lover. You don't have to be alone, Draco. There are lots of people who would like to be your friend if you weren't so course all the time."

"Yeah, but if you keep people at arms length than you don't get hurt."

"Who do you think is going to hurt you, Draco? Because I'm not," he says kissing him lightly, "I don't want to be kept at arm's length. I want to be right here up against you," he says hugging him again.

"How's your head feeling?"

"Still have a migrane, but at least my heart doesn't hurt as much."

"Should we go back to the other compartment?"

Harry shakes his head very content where he was at, "No, let's just stay here for a while."

And they did that, they stayed in the compartment until the were almost at the school and had to go to the other compartment to get their robes. Harry sighs as he steps off of the train onto the platform at the station. Things really were different for him this year, it was going to be a good year. At least he hoped it would. He still had to try and keep his relationship secret, while still spending time with Draco. Not to mention classes and Quidditch. He smiles though as Ron and Hermione walk up behind him and 

Hagrid yells out to them. Draco walks up beside him ignoring Crabbe and Goyle. Haryr smiles wider, one thing was for certain school had definitely started again.


	2. AN

Hello, Konichiwa

**Hello, Konichiwa!!**

**I wanted to apologize to everyone for not having another chapter of this story. I'm kinda having writer's block right now. Hopefully I'll think of something soon. If anyone has any suggestions or opinions on the story, then let me know. **

**I love all my readers and reviewers. Thank you for remaining loyal to me!!**

**Love you all,**

**Power31312**


	3. Interesting First Night

Harry sighs rubbing his temples, it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go to sleep, but this sorting ceremony seemed to be taking forever

Harry sighs rubbing his temples, it had been a long day and all he wanted to do was go to sleep, but this sorting ceremony seemed to be taking forever. There seemed to be a lot more first years than there usually was; something that surprised Harry and then they had two transfers. They had just come in to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons and they looked extremely stuck up. One girl and one boy, siblings. And Ron was immediately taken by the girl.

"Look at her, Harry," Ron whispers as she sits down on the stool.

"What about her?" Harry asks, rubbing his temples again.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Ron asks back ignoring Hermione's glare, "I hope she gets put…"

"GRYFFINDOR!" the sorting hat yells out.

Henrietta smiles at McGonagall as the teacher takes the hat and she goes to sit at the table. Ron waves her over to a seat in between himself and Harry. She whispers quick thanks before turning her head back to the front. Harry glances at her quickly before resting his head in his fist and looking over at Draco. The other teen's eyes were watching the sorting but when he felt Harry's on his face, he turns his own and smiles when his grey eyes meet with Harry's green ones.

'Meet me entrance hall,' Draco mouths slowly making sure that Harry got every word.

Harry nods, confirming that he had heard Draco and turns back to the table as the food appears.

"Hello, I'm Ron Weasley," Ron says introducing himself to Henrietta, "And that's Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

"Hi," she says quietly nodding at each of them, "I'm Henrietta River. Please call me Henri. Do siblings usually get put in different houses?"

Her brother had been put in Ravenclaw.

"It depends. Are you guys twins?"

Henrietta nods, "Yeah, we are."

"Do you want something to eat?" Ron asks piling food on her plate.

Harry watches him do it for a few seconds before grabbing a hold of Ron's arm, "I think she can get herself something to eat," he says smiling at Henrietta.

"So, what year are you transferring in as?"

"Sixth," she mutters.

Harry watches her for another moment or so, she seemed so sad about something, but he eventually turns back to his own food.

* * *

Harry jumps out of his seat as Dumbledore releases them for the night, he had a meeting with Draco and he was so excited.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Harry says to Ron and Hermione.

Henrietta has a look of annoyance on her face as Ron grabs a hold of her arm and starts to steer her out.

"Okay, where are you going?" Hermione asks glancing over at Draco, who was leaning against one of the doors.

"I'll be up later," Harry repeats; Hermione might be a good friend of his, but he wasn't going to tell her where he was going.

Hermione smiles at him, "Okay, the password is frittle fairies," she says smiling at him again before following Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors.

Harry watches them go before walking over to Draco, who was eyeing the remaining students, willing them to leave.

"What do you want, Draco?" Harry asks confused as to why Draco called him over to him.

"Come with me," Draco says grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him along.

Harry follows obediently as Draco pulls him out the front doors and onto the grounds.

"Where are we going?" Harry asks as Draco pulls him to the side of the school and pushes him up against the building, "Dra-"

He can't finish the sentence as Draco hungrily presses his lips against Harry's own. Harry forgets his reservations and wraps his arms around Draco's neck, pulling the other boy closer to his body. Draco runs his tongue along Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Harry obliges and opens his mouth for the other.

"Harry," Draco whispers, pulling away from Harry and breathing heavily.

"What has got you so worked up?"

Draco looks up at him from underneath his eyelashes, "You were watching her," he says before pulling Harry in for another kiss.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Harry asks pulling away slightly.

"The transfer," Draco says snaking a hand in between the two and beginning to unbutton Harry's pants.

"Henrietta? Draco, don't tell me that you're jealous?"

As Harry makes this statement, Draco drops his hand into Harry's now unbuttoned jeans and begins to run his hand along Harry's shaft. Harry opens his mouth to say something else, but quickly closes it. This was a new sensation to him, yeah he had done it to himself before, but having someone that you loved do it was something else entirely.

"Draco," Harry whispers panting heavily.

"What?" Draco asks pulling him in for another kiss.

"Nevermind," Harry mutters leaning against Draco for support to keep himself from falling.

Draco swirls his thumb around on the tip before moving back to run his hand up and down Harry. Harry bites his lip not wanting to scream out, but Draco quickly kisses him before pulling away again.

"I want to hear you make noises," Draco says as Harry moans loudly.

"Draco, I can't. I'm going to-"

Draco kisses him again, "I know, babe. Just let go," he says just before Harry's pleasure spills over his hand. Harry leans against Draco waiting for his vision to go back to normal before leaning back against the wall.

"Why did you?"

Draco just shakes his head, "I don't need a reason now, do I?"

Harry shakes his head, still trying to regulate his breathing. He was thinking of how to pay Draco back, should he give him a hand job like Draco had done him, or should he go one step farther giving Draco a blowjob. Harry is brought back to Earth as Draco waves a hand in front of his face.

"Harry, are you okay? You're drifting off."

"Yeah, sorry," Harry says, pulling Draco closer for another kiss.

Draco pulls away, running his tongue along his lips and just in time too, because at that moment Filch comes around the corner and points his flashlight at them. Luckily, while Harry was drifting off Draco had thought to clean them both up and re-button Harry's pants. They were standing very close, but not close enough to think anything different.

"My my my, two students out very late. What will your heads think of this?" Filch asks chuckling to himself.

Draco and Harry share a look before following Filch into the school.

**Done!! Yeah, you guys are probably thinking 'About damn time' yeah, sorry about that. But here it is. A little bit of yaoi goodness, more in the next chapter, hopefully. Love to all my readers and reviewers.**


End file.
